


致羞怯的恋人

by JadeeM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 喂奶, 旧文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: 纯粹的一篇PWP而已。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前写的第一篇pwp，刚才翻到了感觉很有趣决定po上来。

An hundred years should go to praise  
我会用一百年的时间赞美

Thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze；  
你的眼睛，凝视你的额眉；

Two hundred to adore each breast,  
花两百年爱慕你的每个乳亅房，

But thirty thousand to the rest;  
三万年才赞赏完其它的地方；

An age at least to every part,  
每个部位至少花上一个世代，

And the last age should show your heart.  
在最后一世代才把你的心剖出来。

For, you deserve this state,  
因为,你值得这样的礼遇，

Nor would I love at lower rate.  
而我也不愿用更低的格调爱你。

 

—— by Andrew Marvell

 

* * *

John平坦的胸膛上被恋人种植了两颗秘密的果实，甘甜，香醇，美味。

“而且还零添加无污染。”他的恋人曾经如此放荡地赞美过他，因为欲望被拉得狭长的双眼以及刻意地模仿John不安分的舌尖的举动，令John痛苦地捂住前胸。

“滚开，Sherlock。”John翘起的鼻尖泌出细微的汗水，他的恋人凑上前，细细地啄吻，“滚开，还是不滚开，这是一个问题……唔，咸的。”他开始舔吻起来，看上去某个问题对他来说一点都不难回答——答案当然为否。非但如此，他还变本加厉地吮吸起来。

“有人说过你在床上的表现，他妈的很……奇怪吗？”带着浓浓的鼻音，John的声音听上去有一种被弄哭的感觉。蠢问题不是吗，恋人惩罚性地啃咬他的鼻尖，“嗯……”喉中轻微的震动化为哀嚎，John恍惚地想起对方曾经羞恼地坦白自己白纸一般的性经验。

“性癖好真的很有趣，”恋人所幸把完全放弃挣扎的John抱在腿上，John酸痛的双手无力地搭在恋人肩上，似乎还在做最后的挣扎——无视它，恋人强迫John仰头奉上自己的鼻尖，“17世纪性心理学文献就已经有相关记载，”恋人断断续续地陈述，“某位病人每次都需要妻子在做爱时捏他的鼻尖才能高潮。”恋人左手搂住John的脖子，右手向下，几乎是自私地给自己打着手枪，手背凸起的关节只是偶尔才会施舍般地蹭向John打扮得体的胯下：一层恋人亲选的红色棉质四角内裤，白色的细密针线，纯情得仿佛是摆在餐桌上送给恋人的圣诞礼物；一层只有中学生才会选择的浅蓝色牛仔布料。John第一次如此厌恶它们因为它们如同防震材料一般隔住仅有的一点刺激源。

他本应该大骂的，恋人的做法完全值得他如此对待，对方的前液打湿了John的浅蓝色牛仔裤和红色内裤，而她能做的只有不断喘粗气。

“我……哦，他妈的再来一次……我是说……我不需要你玩弄我的……”John再一次躲避，又再一次被恋人牙齿灵活地捕捉，“他妈的要操好好操，我不要你玩我的鼻子，我他妈的……啊……是的那里……哦……我他妈的……哦，我的阴莖没有……嗯……射精障碍……”

恋人仿佛被逗乐了一般，“再说一次？完整的。”

“我的阴莖没有，射精，障碍。”John痛苦地发现自己再一次被玩弄了因为自己在说阴莖和射精两个单词的时候恋人手活的速度更快了。该死的他就喜欢一个人玩看着John受苦受难，享受肉体和精神的双重喜悦。John难受地支起双腿，这可是他濒临某种负面情绪爆发的前兆。

恋人把John按回大腿，赶紧的，小心翼翼的，带着哄劝的，“当然，当然，我没问题，你也没问题。我们都没问题。”恋人困难地解开John的牛仔裤拉链，有点费劲，他们离得太近而John的阴莖肿胀得比恋人想象得大，当然，这点小问题被恋人完美地解决。第一道防线顺利解除，至于第二道，像新鲜的三分熟的小牛肉一样的艳丽的粉红色，突破了黏糊糊湿哒哒堕落暗沉的红色布料，在内裤边缘露出了一个饱满光滑的肉头。恋人咽了咽口水，John担心地嘟哝，“小心点别吃了它。”

恋人再一次笑了，他漫不经心地把自己的阴莖瞄准对方的前端轻轻蹭去，John瞪大双眼大声呻吟的瞬间恋人也粗喘了一声，John的小腿肚在抽搐，他主动晃动腰身，双颊通红发热，满意，再来一次，为什么不能用手直接来，该死的，太舒服，他眯起眼睛看到恋人从放松到警惕，再到最后仰头靠向床面似乎要承受不住而崩溃的模样，他的阴莖又一次流出一大波透明的液体，露出来的肉粉色阴莖越来越多，黏腻的柱身彼此偎依摩擦。

“鼻子……啊……操，刚才的扭动再来一发！”恋人瞳孔放大，微微挺起身体再重重坠入床垫，却还不忘记John圆圆的翘起的湿漉漉的鼻尖。

“告诉我，为什么。”John结结实实的纽扣扣住的是严严实实的橙色格子衫，而紧贴着格子衫的是他有力地环着恋人肩膀的手。他的手指无法抚摸两人可怜兮兮的阴莖，只有穷途末路地攀上恋人几乎要冒出青筋的苍白脖颈，右手手掌下是激烈跳动的脉搏。“是因为实验？是因为鼻子在古代指代阴莖？还是别的稀奇古怪的什么？”

恋人重重地吮了一口，似乎是暂时满意地移开了乱蓬蓬的脑袋，“除去一切不可能的，剩下的无论再怎么荒谬也是真理。”说完这句话，仿佛触动了某个开关，恋人突然拒绝回应John的阴莖摩擦，而John，他把John紧紧禁锢住而他也因为这个动作而浑身颤抖，两根被迫分离的阴莖显得可怜兮兮地各自紧贴小腹，涨红湿黏。“Sherlock·Holmes！”John受不了地大吼。

恋人没有动静。

一秒。

两秒。

三秒。

John突然挣扎起来，“我他妈的不玩了！”他向后仰去即使掉下床头破血流也不要忍受莫名其妙的折磨。“操你Sherlock，回去自己操自己吧！”

恋人突然暴跳而起，平时放在追逐真相的精力如今尽数放在约骚动的肉体上，他反身把John摁倒在床上，发疯一般撕扯他的衣服。“没说今天要玩强暴梗啊！”John几乎惊惶地大叫，一瞬间他几乎想要愚蠢地夺眶而逃！

“你他妈下流至极，你他妈湿透了。”恋人凑到John耳边轻声说，这潮热气流传入耳中几乎要毁掉John自己，“你知道吗，现在，你的脸，你的脖子，你的胸膛，和你的阴莖是一个颜色。”

“然后……”恋人克制不住地狠狠捏了捏自己的阴莖，很好，想了想，又把握力度地以同样手法对待John的阴莖。“然后……”他的喘息好像飓风前吹入礁石的呼啸潮湿闷热而粗重，他一向如同机器一般高速运转的脑子开始缓慢停滞下来，以至于他不得不放弃语速转而绞尽脑汁地思忖自己要说的话，“然后……该死，然后，我说的湿透了，说的并不是你的内裤，亲爱的。”

他终于说了出来。作为对自己的嘉奖一般，他猛地扯开John的衬衫，五颗纽扣崩开散落到床底，一颗落在John的锁骨上，恋人低头衔起，垂头对John露齿一笑将它啐到床边，紧接着他强硬地掰开John一直抵挡在前胸的双手。“唔……”John呻吟着在对方几乎狂躁地动作下放弃了最终挣扎。

“知道我为什么要吮你的鼻尖了吗？”John几乎看不到恋人眼睛里的那环绿色，漆黑的瞳孔似乎要吸走John的灵魂，“你听过一个荒谬的传说吗，喝可乐前先吃点盐，可乐会更甜？”

John紧闭双眼，他的前胸暴露在空气中，最糟糕的，暴露在恋人的视线中。 “直径0.6英寸，”恋人第三次笑了而有句谚语名为“Three strikes law”，“很好。”

黑暗中John感觉到带着细微摩擦感的舌头狠狠地刷过自己肿胀的乳头，白色的液体流满了胸膛。

“操……”John受不了地挺起胸膛，享受恋人一波接一波的、未曾停歇的、贪婪的吮吸，然后绝望地射了出来。

 

* * *

Sherlock知道，任何实验都不可能达到理想状态下的标准值，即使是他本人。结果当然美妙，当然还有其它的，副作用，标准差，附加值。称呼随意。

Sherlock手捧着美妙实验的副作用，标准差，附加值。这个小家伙瞪着湛蓝的小圆眼睛，不老实地在Sherlock怀里扭动。“你这个小怪物。”Sherlock悄声自语，他的手自发性地抚摸上小家伙头顶的小卷发，嘴角不受控制地向上扬起。

小家伙冲Sherlock咿咿呀呀地嚷嚷了几句，Sherlock搜肠刮肚地从自己的记忆宫殿里寻找婴儿单音节发音的含义。是愉快的“啊啊”，激动的“咯咯咯”，还是……“你的语言天赋都遗传自John吧？”最后Sherlock恼羞成怒地总结，“我比你小一个月就会叫妈咪了。”

现在还在称呼Holmes夫人为“妈咪”的高语言天赋者Sherlock抱着小家伙在起居室里踱步，他的恋人在房间里酣睡着因此他的脚步好比猫科动物一样轻盈灵敏。只是怀里的小家伙又不乐意起来，嘴里说着含混不明的婴儿语，两只手挣脱小毛毯的束缚伸出来抓挠Sherlock的下巴。

“你是要排泄还是要进食？”Sherlock气恼地问，小家伙“啊呜”了几声，酷似恋人的双眼似乎带着点控诉的委屈，Sherlock的怒火不自觉地消散了。“很好，很好，一天喂四次的小麻烦鬼，当初我们为什么不选择养只狗？”他无奈地把小家伙抱进John的房间。“不准哭，不准吵醒John，否则把你从窗户口扔出去。”

Sherlock把小家伙放在一边的矮沙发上。接下来应该找到获取食物的仪器了。没开灯，没关系，Sherlock对这个房间的熟悉程度就好比熟悉其主人的身体一样。他熟练地避开房间里的障碍物，快速而安静地在床头柜上摸索到那个仪器。

透明的色泽，塑胶的触感，微微弧起的吸盘，连接着小巧的白色调节器，而吸盘下面则以螺旋状的接口稳稳地连接着一个透明小巧的奶瓶。

他怎么可能会容许那个小怪物用体液去沾碰自己的所有物。Sherlock迈上床，轻轻地，缓慢地，如同掀开一层美妙的帷幔一般地，掀开盖在恋人身上的薄被。

透明的罩子稳稳地吸附恋人在微微隆起的胸前，Sherlock跪趴在恋人上方如同巨大的阴霾笼罩着对方，双眼捕捉着对方微微皱起的双眉以及双眼因为甜蜜的疲惫而出现的两道淡淡的细纹。Sherlock不肯放过对的任何表情变化，他的脸靠得极近，细微的呼吸拂过恋人的鼻尖，他要的数据必须精确到毫米。

察觉到来自外界的感触，恋人自睡梦中挣脱。

“Sher……？”

那双略微浮肿的眼睛急促地睁开又合上，伴随着低喘他的恋人发出困顿的呢喃。Sherlock的指尖轻触恋人的眼睫毛，感受到对方眼部一阵阵挣扎的小动作，“嘘嘘嘘……”他压低嗓音在恋人耳边诱哄道，“你继续睡，Hamish有我喂。”

恋人眉头锁紧，嘴里含混地抱怨着什么。Sherlock侧耳倾听，他几乎要为其中的每一个近乎呻吟的音节疯狂，身上深蓝色的睡袍遮掩不住任何欲望，他就知道，一旦牵涉到恋人，极少数的可以让事情发展的轨迹不向情色方向偏移。他俯下身，从睡袍间隙探出头的赤裸裸的阴莖头部不太被容易觉察地蹭过John下腹的薄被，冰凉柔顺的布料材质带来的摩擦令Sherlock双手颤抖，手中的调节器被连着按了好几下，连接恋人乳头的透明吸盘加大吸力，绷紧在对方的前胸上。

“Sherlock Holmes！”恋人倒抽一口气，顿时睡意全无，他瞪大双眼坐起身自认为强势地妄想推开Sherlock。Sherlock顺势跌坐在恋人的大腿上，松开的睡袍仿佛敞开的大门，半勃起的阴莖颤抖着直指紧捂胸口的恋人。他怎么可能允许完全清醒的恋人用手拔开仪器，左手托稳恋人胸前仪器的同时Sherlock的右手连忙桎梏住恋人乱动的右手。

“Hamish饿了。”Sherlock搬出冠冕堂皇的借口，满意地看着恋人的左胸被仪器吸得突起一小块，“我也……”他故意没有继续往下说而恋人则给了超乎他预期的反馈。这景色太美，细节处诸如泛红的皮肤、粗重的喘息、放大的瞳孔、以及那一瞬间从仪器里可以观察得到的喷射状的一小股奶液。

“操！操！操！”恋人自暴自弃地捂住脸倒在床上，Sherlock凑上前去趴在恋人胸前，以其专业而又色亅情，或者可以说是专业色亅情的手法挤压着John的胸部。

“我被你变成了一头该死的母牛一样的怪物。”恋人裹在被子下的腿屈起妄图作无谓的挣扎，下一秒它们被Sherlock的有力的双腿夹住，他的阴莖忍不住在薄被上蹭出一条湿漉漉的轨迹。

“我不准你质疑我的审美，你他妈简直美疯了。”伴随着这句话，仪器里又响起一阵液体滴落的声音。

“你喜欢我讲这些？嗯？”

伴随着恋人恼羞成怒的欲拒还迎，Sherlock简直想掀开被子拉开恋人的腿直接干进去，紧致高温的肠道不断收缩带来的快感好比一起超出满分的谜题，或者人体能承受最大剂量的可卡因。他简直下一秒就要这样做了，直到另一些更加令人心驰荡漾的东西吸引了他的注意。

几滴液体顺着恋人的前胸缓缓地，缓缓地流下来，顺着美好的弧度，最终停留在Sherlock脸颊与恋人肌肤向贴的地方，在Sherlock的颧骨上晕出一片奶香。“你还有多少惊喜的新大陆等着我……插上旗杆？”Sherlock的嘴角向上翘起，抬起头及其色亅情地舔过没有与仪器相接的那半边乳头，下半身意有所指地想要拱开皱成一团的被子。

恋人双手揪住Sherlock的卷发，想要把他拉开。而当Sherlock固执地含着樱桃核大小的乳头用力吮吸的时候，恋人则扬起头呻吟着把Sherlock抱在怀里。“你喜欢我这样对你不是吗？你特别有感觉？你想要我轻轻咬它吗？”

“不……”恋人浑身发抖简直就好像高潮来临前的震颤，他的双腿夹紧Sherlock，曾经造成阻碍的被子被他们两人合力踢到床底，单薄的棉质睡裤上湿漉漉的一片痕迹，即使是咨询侦探也无法指证痕迹的确切来源究竟是Sherlock还是它的恋人，亦或者两者兼有。“哦，轻点该死的，啊！”恋人仰起头哀嚎，因为Sherlock把发烫的脸埋进对方的胸膛，对着那颗湿润香腻的乳珠一阵啃咬。

“原谅我亲爱的，”Sherlock把头抬起来，恶劣地咧嘴笑了，他前额的头发上一片乳白色的液体，恋人仅仅看了一眼便紧闭双眼不忍再看下去，“你太甜了。我忍不住。而且我不知道你说的太紧，是指‘它’还是指我。”Sherlock修长的指头弹了弹稳稳地吸在右胸前的仪器，震颤带来的敏感触觉使恋人发出夹杂着低喘的呜咽，仪器下连接的奶瓶已经接近四分之三，恋人无法抑制的晃动的肉体另乳白色的液体上悬浮出一层细小的泡沫。

Sherlock深深呼着气转移目光。实际上就连透明奶瓶里的这些，也本属于他自己。

恋人终于忍不住松开了一直托着容器的手，那只手一直往下，几乎要越俎代庖地用指尖挑开睡裤上的松紧带钻进去，或者把什么放荡的东西放出来。Sherlock及时把恋人的手打开，“至少这是我的！”他对着无辜的恋人低声咆哮，对方的双眼湿漉漉地因为欲望而变成深蓝，舌尖诱惑一般舔着嘴唇，上面一层水光。

Sherlock把自己的下半身紧紧与恋人贴紧，两个人都同时因为欲望的碰撞而抽气呻吟。Sherlock晃动胯部，恋人湿哒哒的嘴唇和湿哒哒的乳头像是被重点标记成艳红色在他眼前摇摆，他忍不住从后面把手伸进恋人的裤子，内裤下一片水渍，不断剧烈张合的穴口轻咬着Sherlock试探的指尖。Sherlock几乎要为此射出来。

“你想我插进去吗？”他问，尽管他知道答案，“像之前一样，让我一边干你一边吸吮你的乳头，把你干到高潮，一边射精一边喷出……”

“是的，是的，该死的快操我！”恋人急切地打断Sherlock的话语。夹在Sherlock腰间的双腿不断用力，Sherlock用力拉下恋人的情况糟糕的裤子，恋人的阴莖湿漉漉的跟他早已准备好的穴口一样。Sherlock硬得发疼的阴莖被恋人握在手里。“等一等……”Sherlock再也无法保持一定的自持，他的阴莖弹跳着，他的思想在叫嚣着，“不，我是说，等一下——”

恋人胸前的仪器发出机械的“滴滴”声， 小家伙躺在柔软的沙发上突然大哭起来。“哦Hamish！”恋人双颊涨红，仿佛此时才发现小家伙的存在。他手忙脚乱地推开一脸狂乱与挫败的Sherlock。Sherlock此时分辨出那个小怪物的哭声，饥肠辘辘的意思。

“不行！”恋人的声音因为欲望而沙哑颤抖，却带着不容置疑的坚决。“去喂Hamish！”

Sherlock颤抖着把仪器吸盘从胸前摘下，发出难堪的响声。那颗被仪器吸吮得更加肿胀艳红的乳头湿漉漉地在恋人胸前，远离它！他克制住自己想要扑上去啃噬的冲动，踉跄着跌下床，裹紧睡袍走到小家伙面前，他从仪器上摘下奶瓶。

“Hamish，张嘴。拜托。上帝，能快点吗？哦该死，John我真的不能把他直接扔给赫德森太太吗？”一头乱发的Sherlock抱着喝奶的小家伙焦躁地在房间里踱步，小家伙满足地吸吮着奶瓶里的液体，蓝色的眼睛愉快地眨呀眨，好奇地盯着Sherlock满脸怒容。

Sherlock不会浪费一秒钟去夸赞一下儿子的可爱。

因为再没有比一边喂小家伙喝奶一边看恋人在床上放荡地抚摸阴莖更折磨人的事了。

fin.


End file.
